This invention is directed to curable coating compositions that adhere well to a variety of substrates, especially automotive air bags. It is particularly suitable for application to synthetic textiles, such as fiber base cloths consisting of fabrics made from polyamide fibers such as Nylon 6, Nylon 46, and Nylon 66; aramid fibers such as copolymers of p-phenylene terephthalamide and aromatic ethers; polyester fibers such as polyalkylene terephthalate; aromatic polyester fibers; vinylon fibers; rayon fibers; polyolefin fibers such as super high molecular weight polyethylene; polyoxymethylene fibers; sulfone fibers such as p-phenylene sulfones and polysulfones; polyetherimide fibers; and carbon fibers. Fabrics made of polyamide fibers and the fabrics made of polyester fibers are preferred.
Self-adhering coating compositions are generally known that cure by a hydrosilylation reaction. They contain additives that aid adhesion to a variety of substrates, thereby obviating the need for application of a primer composition prior to coating. It is an important criterion in the industrial manufacture of certain coated substrates, for example, synthetic textiles, that the coating process and the subsequent adhesive bonding between the substrate and the cured coating be achieved as rapidly as possible, to meet ever increasing demands on manufacturing output. There is therefore a continuing need to provide curable coating compositions that may be coated easily onto a suitable substrate, that are able to cure rapidly, and that achieve adhesion to the substrate quicker than heretofore possible, and without adversely affecting the physical properties of the cured material.
According to this invention, it has been found that curable coating compositions can be provided and easily coated onto suitable substrates and cured, with the concomitant rapid onset of adhesion, by using certain compounds as adhesion promoting additives.